If things turned out differently
by nightdancer342
Summary: Tony didn't die, and Maria is getting a little bit tired of hearing her own name. A question arises... Who is the leader of the jets?


This is so stupid. I apologize in advance... I don't know why I always get the impulse to ruin a wonderful movie. I love West Side Story.

Unfortunately, I don't own anything. No characters... not the music... nothing...

...

If things would've turned out differently...

Maria drummed her fingers on the table, watching Tony with a critical eye. He was staring at her, as if entranced. "Oh I should've listened to my brother! I should've married Chino!" She exclaimed, throwing the fabric down that she was supposed to be making into a dress. "Maria?!" Tony cried out melodramatically. "What Tony?!" Maria asked, her voice raising in irritation. "Maria... Maria... Maria..." Tony said, repeatedly.

"Is that all you can say?" Maria snapped, standing up. She was wearing her clashing purple hat that went terribly with her orange and pink dress. "Maria." Tony replied, nodding with a love-sick smile. "Would you stop saying that? And would you stop staring at me?! You look like a dog staring at a piece of meat!" Tony frowned, as if he didn't quite understand. Maria stood, running to her room, slamming the doors. He sat alone, staring at the closed doors, "Maria?"

...

Action was pacing back and forth, cracking his knuckles manically, randomly punching in the air now and again. Baby John was lounging on a wall, studying a comic book, and the rest of the gang, sat stupidly on the stairs, goggling with blank faces.

Anybodys stood up, looking pissed. "This sucks! I finally got into the gang, and now we don't do nothin!" She complained. "Cool it." Ice cut in, with a snap. "But it's true, Daddy-o!" She said, jumping up and down. "I wanna do somethin! I wanna fight!!"

Baby John looked up from his comics, his face contorting into fear, "But- but what if, what if we get knocked off like Riff?!" A-Rab looked at Baby John, a warning look that said 'don't mention that!'

Action turned, scowling at Baby John, and then focused his wraith on Anybodys. "Would ya put a sock in it?" A-Rab stood up, "Well, maybe she's gotta point... I mean, We haven't done nuthin since Riff kicked it." He said, "Well...besides attempted rape, and running out in traffic...And Tony almost gettin' killed... He came back to life while we were carryin' him with those Amigos."

Baby John looked perplexed, "Why did we need so many people to carry Tony?" He asked suddenly. "Because...I mean...if you think about it... Tiger was able to pick up Riff all by himself..." Action brushed it off like a bothersome fly, "Oh hell, we had to get the Mexicans involved in there somehow." Baby John, "Uh...Puerto Ricans." He corrected. "Same thing!" "Is not!" "Is too!"

"COOL IT!" Ice said with a snap. Tiger suddenly stood, "Wait-a-minute... Who is leader now?" Tiger asked confused. Ice and Action both replied, "I AM!" And looked at each other. Tiger frowned, "Well, Action was the second in command- wasn't he?" Action nodded, "Yeah!" but Anybodys shook her head, "No, that was Tony!" Baby John nodded in agreement, "So, Tony's leader!"

Action scowled, "Tony ain't no where to be found!" Tiger cut in, "I think Ice would make a better leader. Think about it, Ice plays it cool, he don't make rash decisions, and he thinks about everybody– I mean, he even made the decision to let Anybodys in finally, I mean, she does more for the group than...the whole gang!"

Action did a perfect tours en l'air, "Are you sayin' I ain't no good for the Jets?"

Music began playing from nowhere... Somewhere Bernstein is clanging on the piano.

"Oh great, another song..." Tiger said.

Action: "I can play it cool, when it's right. But playin' it cool don't get ya what ya like,

What you gotta do is ya gotta fight!"

ALL: "Right!"

Action: "I got plans for the Jets, So start up your engines. When we take over the town–"

etc. No-one is interested in where this is going...

...

In a hospital room, somewhere... somehow... we'll find a new way of li- oops sorry.

Riff lay in the bed, a nurse was standing over him. "Poor thing... A John Doe... who knows if he'll wake up from his coma." She said out loud, more for the audience's benefit, than for her own.

Riff's eyes popped open, and he flipped off the bed. "I'M ALIVE!" Riff shouted loudly. "Oh my!!" The nurse exclaimed, nearly fainting and narrowly escaping a concussion from his sudden abrupt flip.

Riff began to run out of the room. "Hey! Wait!! Young man!!"

...

The gang is doing a reprise of The Jet Song, they dance in the street, as Action sings Riff's original part.

Action: "And when you're a jet- you -stay- a-"

"Hey! That's my song!" Riff exclaims. Everyone turns, "RIFF?!"

"Here I am!" Riff says triumphantly, his hands in his pockets. "What's happenin' cats, what did I miss?"

...

Tony: "Could it be? Who knows... Could it be?? Who knows...

Maria pushes Tony out the door, "GO! NOW! I HATE YOU!" Tony goes tumbling down the stairs, to his inevitable death (you can only avoid fate for so long...)

The End. Roll credits- or the eyes... one or the other... they both work for me.

-No flames please. I'm just a bored person. lol, Besides, I wrote this in less than twenty minutes.


End file.
